Spoon Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: Tonight on Supernanny... Gina: Mike, to the Naughty Blanket now! Mike: F*** YOU! Announcer: Jo meets a family with five out of control kids. Robert: (blows raspberry) Catherine: B****! Announcer: Leaving their 7 year old, 8 year old, and 9 year old left out. Gary: Gina Gina: OW! Announcer: Can Jo help this family? Mike: Supernanny will fail... Submission Reel Jo: So. I am in Jefferson City, Missouri, ready to help Dallas Spoon and Gina Spoon who have eight children who need my help. Gina: Hi I'm Gina Spoon. Dallas: And I'm Dallas Spoon. Gina: We have eight kids, Madison who is 9, Lexus who is 8, Brianna who is 7, Mike who is 6, 4 year old twins Gary and Robert, Victoria who is 3, and Catherine who is 5. Dallas: Madison, Lexus, and Brianna are well-behaved. Gina: The five other kids are out of control and Madison, Lexus, and Brianna feel left out. Gary: Stinky poo-poo! Gina: Don't call me that! Jo: the laptop This behavior of these five children has to stop. Observation Begins Jo: the door bell Dallas, and Madison answer the door. Jo: Hi how are you? Gina: I'm Gina. Jo: Nice to meet you! How are you Dallas? Dallas: I'm doing fine. Jo: Who is this 9 year old? Gina: This is Madison. Jo: Hi Madison how are you? Madison: Good. Jo: Can I meet your siblings. Madison: Sure! Jo: Hi what are your names? Lexus: Lexus. Jo: Hi Lexus. who's that over there? Lexus: Brianna. Jo: Hi Brianna how are you? Brianna: Good. comes running Jo: Hi what's your name? Catherine: Catherine. Jo: How are you Catherine? Who are these twins? Gina: These are my twin boys Robert and Gary. Jo: Hi boys. Robert: Hi! Gary: Hi! Dallas: And this is Victoria. Victoria: Hi. Jo: Hi Victoria. comes running Mike: Hi! Jo: Hi Mike, how are you? Dallas: As soon as Jo came in Gary started to misbehave. Gary: Jo is four-eyes and so is Madison. Gina: Gary you do not call Jo-Jo or your sister that. Gary: I can do whatever I want b****! Gina: You are going to the Naughty Blanket! Gary: NO! carries Gary to the Naughty Blanket and confiscates Gary's Grover plush Gary: I WANT MY GROVER! Gina: Not right now Grover's in toy jail. Stay on the Naughty Blanket for 4 minutes. Gary: Fine. 4 minutes later... Gina: Gary, you are placed on the Naughty Blanket for calling Jo-Jo, your sister, and me names. Can me, Madison, and Jo-Jo have an apology. Gary: Sorry mommy, Madison, and Jo. Gina: Okay. Jo: As soon as Gary apologized Catherine decided to battle with her older sisters. Catherine: Madison is a stupid b****! Madison: No I'm not! Catherine: Lexus is a id***! Lexus: That's not nice! Catherine: Brianna is dumb! Brianna: No I'm not! Lexus: MOM! Gina: What is it Lexus? Lexus: Catherine is calling us names. Gina: Catherine to the Naughty Blanket now! Catherine: NEVER! carries Catherine to the Naughty Blanket and confiscates Catherine's Monster High dolls Gina: Sit on the Naughty Blanket for 5 minutes and in addition all of your Monster High dolls are in toy jail. Catherine: B****! Gina: For calling me a bad name that's a extra 5 minutes. 10 minutes later... Gina: You are placed on the Naughty Blanket for calling me and your sisters names. Can I have in apology? Catherine: Sorry mommy. Gina: Thank you. Now go apologize to your sisters. Catherine: Sorry Madison, Lexus, and Brianna. Madison, Lexus, and Brianna group hug Jo: As soon as Catherine apologized me, Dallas, and Gina talked about the family things that were ruined. Jo: What family things are ruined? Gina: Our Halloween was ruined which Mike decided to take off his Cookie Monster costume and clothes and ran around a neighbor's yard naked. Jo: Oh my lord. Dallas: Thanksgiving was ruined as well which Gary started a food fight with Robert, Catherine, Mike, Victoria, and their cousins Paul and Marcie. Jo: That is horrible. Gina: Christmas was a nightmare Robert, Mike, and Gary stole Madison's, Lexus', Brianna's, Catherine's, Victoria's, Paul's, and Marcie's presents. They even tried to kill Santa Claus for giving them coal but I stopped them. Jo: Why would Robert, Gary, and Mike do such a thing? Dallas: Lexus' 8th birthday party which was a Lalaloopsy Themed birthday was a disaster too. Robert, Mike, and Gary blew up Lexus' cake, destroyed the piñata, ate all of the treats, threaten to steal Lexus' presents, and so on. Jo: Why would these boys do such a thing? Gina: Easter was a disaster Gary and Robert took all of the eggs out of their siblings and cousins baskets and threw them over the fence. Jo: OMG. Robert: (blows raspberry) Gina: Robert, that is not nice! Robert: I don't care! Gina: You will stay in the Naughty Blanket for 4 minutes and in addition your Rock 'N' Roll Elmo is in toy jail. Robert: GIVE ME MY ROCK 'N' ROLL ELMO! Gina: No! Robert: the Naughty Blanket, takes the Elmo's World: Birthdays, Games, and More DVD and goes to Gina and Dallas' bedroom, locks the door, and puts the DVD in the DVD player 2 minutes later... Dallas: [Uses a screwdriver to unlock the door Dallas: We are not watching Elmo turn it off! Robert: NO! Gina: off Elmo, grabs the Naughty Blanket, carries Robert to the Naughty Blanket spot, places the Naughty Blanket flat, and sits Robert on it Gina: Sit here for 4 minutes, do not move, and your Elmo's World: Birthdays, Games, and More DVD is in toy jail as well. Robert: F*** YOU! 4 minutes later... Gina: Robert, you were on the Naughty Blanket for blowing a raspberry at Jo-Jo and escaping out of the Naughty Blanket for watching Elmo. Can I have an apology please? Robert: Sorry. Jo: After Robert apologized we went to the pantry and I was like look at all these snacks. see Suzy Q's, Fruity Pebbles cereal, Cocoa Pebbles cereal, Twinkies, Hostess cupcakes, donuts, honey buns, Oreos, Skittles, M&M's, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, Reese's Puffs cereal, cans of Dr. Pepper, cans of Coca Cola, graham crackers, cookies, animal crackers, and a lot more. Jo: That's a lot of snacks. Gina: Yeah, but let's close the pantry. was playing with his Chatters Elmo plush Robert: Give me that! Mike: No, it's mine stupid! Robert: Sharing is caring! Mike: NO IT'S NOT! Robert: Yes it is. Mike: SHUT UP! THE CHATTER ELMO'S MINE FOREVER! Robert: MOM! Gina: What is it. Robert: Mike won't share. Gina: Mike, share or you are going to the Naughty Blanket. Mike: NO AND SHUT THE F*** UP TOILET FACE! Jo: What? Toilet face? Gina: RIGHT Naughty Blanket for you! deposits Mike on the Naughty Blanket and confiscates his Chatters Elmo plush in the toy time-out box Gina: Sit here for 4 minutes and don't move. escapes out of the Naughty Blanket Gina: Mike, to the Naughty Blanket now! 4 minutes later... Gina: Apologize to me now. Mike: Sorry. Going to Fast Food Restaurants Gina: Kids, let's go to some fast food place. All: Yay! McDonald's Dallas: We're here. Gina: We got the confiscated toy list. Inside McDonald's... puts a whoopee cushion on a chair puts another whoopee cushion on a chair customers sit in each chair with the cushions Customer 1: Who did this? Customer 2: You two boys stop this behavior. Gina: Mike, you have lost your Big Bird plush and Robert, you have lost your Ernie plush. Mike: I WANT MY BIIIIIIIIIG BIIIIIIIIIIIIRD! Robert: I WANT MY ERRRRRNIE! Dallas: Sorry you lost them. writes down Mike's Big Bird plush and Robert's Ernie plush on the list Wendy's Inside Wendy's... knocks over some chairs dances on the table Jo: Oh my lord. writes down Catherine's Abby Cadabby plush doll and Victoria's Sesame Street Zoe plush on the list Gina: Abby Cadabby and Zoe are going to toy jail. Catherine: I WANT ABBBBBY CADABBBBY! Victoria: I WANT ZOOOOOE! Dallas: Sorry, you lost them. Burger King Inside Burger King... five children run wild writes down Gary's Swift plush, Mike's Rod plush, Robert's Brody plush, Catherine's Shoppies Jessicake doll, and Victoria's Pinkie Pie plush Gina: Swift, Rod, Brody, Jessicake, and Pinkie Pie are in toy jail as well Gary: I WANT SWIFFFFFFFTTTTT! Mike: I WANT RODDDDDDD! Robert: I WANT BRODDDDDDDDDDY! Catherine: I WANT JESSIECAAAAAAAAKE! Victoria: I WANT PIIIIIINKIE PIIIIIIIIE! Dallas: No, you lost them for misbehaving. KFC Inside KFC... steals a bucket of chicken and Victoria twerk on the tables and Gary throw food at the cook's face writes down Robert's Diego plush doll, Gary's Yoda plush, Mike's Top Wing Rhonda plush, Catherine's Shoppies Bubblelisha doll, and Victoria's Lalaloopsy dolls on the list Gina: Diego, Yoda, Rhonda, Bubblelisha, and Lalaloopsy dolls are in toy jail as well. Robert: I WANT DIIIIIIIIIIIIIEGO! Gary: I WANT YOOOOOOOOOOODA! Mike: I WANT RHONDDDDDDAAAAA Catherine: I WANT BUBBBBBBBLELISHA! Victoria: I WANT MY LALALOOOOOOOOOOOPSY DOLLLLLLLLS! Dallas: You just lost them. Gina: Let's go home now. Madison: Already? Lexus: What did they do this time? Brianna: Awww! Jo: The trip was horrifying. Aftermath of the trip Gina: Dallas, Madison, Brianna, and Lexus help me get all the toys on the toy confiscate list. confiscates Catherine's Abby Cadabby, Jessicake, and Bubblelisha into the toy time out box confiscates Mike's Big Bird, Rod, and Brody into the toy time out box confiscates Victoria's Zoe, Pinkie Pie, and her Lalaloopsy dolls into the toy time out box confiscates Gary's Swift and Yoda into the toy time out box confiscates Robert's Ernie, Brody, and Diego into the toy time out box Dallas: All of you to the Naughty Blanket now! Catherine: GIVE ME MY JESSICAKE AND BUBBLELISHA BACK POO POO HEAD! Dallas: Young lady don't you dare call me that ever and you are not getting your shoppies right now! stomps to her own Naughty Blanket Victoria: DUM DUM! Gary: Can me, Robert, and Mike have our Top Wing plushies back? Gina: No, go to your own Naughty Blankets. 4 minutes later... Dallas: Catherine and Victoria, why I put you here is when you misbehaved at fast food. I want an apology. Catherine: Sorry. Victoria: Sorry. Gina: Mike, Robert, and Gary, why I placed you here is when you misbehaved at fast food. I want an apology. All three boys: Sorry. Observation Continues is playing with her Popette shoppies doll and her Peppa Mint shoppies doll Gina: Catherine, can you come help me with something? Catherine: NO! Gina: Catherine, if you tell me no again your Peppa Mint and Popette will be in toy jail got it? Catherine: Okay I'll help. puts her Popette and Peppa Mint in her bedroom with her other shoppies and goes to Gina Gina: Let's get to work 8 minutes later... Gina: Thank you for helping me Catherine at first you told me no and I gave you a warning but you accepted the warning and helped me which I'm proud of you. Catherine: No problem. Jo: After Catherine helped Mike decided to misbehave. Mike: Yadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadada! Dallas: Mike, stop it! Mike: NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! Gina: Go to the Naughty Blanket mister! Mike: NO SIR! Gina: If you call me sir again I'm taking your Bert plush to toy jail. runs from Gina Gina: Get back here! Okay, your Bert's in toy jail. places Mike on the Naughty Blanket and confiscates his Bert plush Gina: Stay here for 6 minutes. is in her room showing Jo her shoppies Catherine: Donatina is my favorite shoppie and I like her donut cart. Jo: Really? Catherine: Yeah. And I like Sara Sushi. Jo: That's amazing. Catherine: I also have Peppa Mint, Popette, Jessicake, Bubblelisha, Pam Cake, Rainbow Kate, Gemma Stone, Pineapple Lily, Bridie, Rosie Bloom, Tiara Sparkles, Rainbow Kate from Join the Party, Lippy Lulu, Polli Polish Cocolette, Daisy Petals, and Lucy Smoothie. Jo: That's a big collection of shoppies Catherine: Yeah. 6 minutes later... Gina: Mike, you were placed on the Naughty blanket for saying Yadada and calling me sir. Can I have an apology? Mike: Sorry. Gina: Okay. Thought Box Jo: Lexus, Brianna, and Madison I would like to introduce you to something to put your thoughts in. Lexus: Wow I'm so excited. Madison: Me too. Brianna: Yeah. Gina: You can put all of your thoughts in this box to see what's in your mind. Dallas: You simply write your thoughts down and put them in the box. Lexus, Madison, and Brianna: Okay. Mommy and Me eight of the kids are doing clay sculptures Brianna: Look I've made a fairy. Lexus: I've made a butterfly. Madison: I've made a dragonfly. Catherine: I've made a cupcake. Mike: I've made a football. Robert: I've made a basketball. Victoria: I've made a ladybug. smashes Catherine's cupcake sculpture Catherine: Mom, Gary ruined my sculpture. Gina: Gary, to the Naughty Blanket for 4 minutes. confiscates Gary's Barney plush Gary: I WANT BARNEY! Gina: No, he's in toy jail right now. House Rules Jo: There will be rules in this household. Mike: EEEEEEEW RULES! Jo: Number one no interrupting, number two listen to your parents, number three no cussing, number four no misbehaving in public, number five no stealing, number six no pranks in public such as McDonald's, number seven be respectful, number eight no name calling, number nine no fighting, and finally number ten share. Gina: And if you break one of the rules you will be sent to the Naughty Blanket and one of your toys will go to toy jail. Jo: It wasn't long until Mike, Robert, and Catherine started bouncing on the couch. Mike: HA HA HA This is fun! Robert: Yeah! Catherine: Bouncing on the couch, bouncing on the couch. Dallas: You three stop bouncing on the couch. Mike: NO it's fun! Gina: RIGHT! You three to your own Naughty Blankets NOW! confiscates Mike's Top Wing Penny plush, Robert's Elmo plush, and Catherine's Shoppies Donatina's Donut Delights Cart along with her exclusive Donatina shoppies doll into the toy time out box Dallas: Catherine sit here for 5 minutes, Mike sit here for 6 minutes, and Robert sit here for 4 minutes. 4 minutes later... Gina: Robert, you were on the Naughty Blanket for jumping on the couch. May I have an apology? Robert: Sorry. 1 minute later... Gina: Catherine, you were on the Naughty Blanket for jumping on the couch. Can I have an apology? Catherine: Sorry mommy. 1 minute later... Gina: Mike you were on the Naughty Blanket for jumping on the couch. Can I have an apology? Mike: Sorry. Jo: The boys decided to play Top Wing. Mike: Robert and Gary let's play Top Wing. Robert and Gary: Okay. Gary: I want to be Swift. Robert: I want to be Rod. Mike: And I will be Brody. boys sing the Top Wing theme song is having a tea party with her shoppie dolls in her room Catherine (acting her Jessicake doll): More tea Peppa Mint? Catherine (acting her Peppa Mint doll): Yes please. walks in Catherine's room Victoria: Can I play? Catherine: Sure that would be nice. Victoria: Okay I'll be Bubblelisha. Catherine: Okay. (laughs) Victoria (acting Catherine's Bubblelisha doll): I would like some tea too please. Catherine: (acting her Jessicake doll): Okay here you go. and Victoria both laugh Jo: I was not long until the boys wrecked the girls tea party. bangs his Swift on the tea cups Catherine and Victoria: Stop it! throws his Rod at Catherine and throws her shoppie dolls around the room Catherine: MY SHOPPIES! laughs at that bangs his Penny on the saucers and gobbles up the cookies Catherine: OUR TEA PARTY IS RUINED!!! Catherine and Victoria: (crying) Gina: What is it girls? Catherine: The boys destroyed our tea party. Gina: BOYS GET OUT OF HER ROOM AND COME HERE! Mike: What is it woman! Gary and Robert: WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! Gina: You three to your own Naughty Blankets and Catherine I'm sorry about you girls tea party being ruined and I have something for you. gives Catherine's Donatina's Donut Delights Cart with her Donatina doll to Catherine and Victoria helps fix the girls tea party Gina: As for you boys, your Swift, Penny, Rod and all of your other Top Wing stuff will be in toy jail for a week. Robert: WE WANT OUR TOP WING STUFF BACK! Gina: No! Sit on your own Naughty Blankets now! escapes and gets his mom's DS system and comes back to the Naughty Blanket with it Mike (recording a sound): I HATE MOMMY! Robert (recording a sound): F*** YOU! Gary (recording a sound): WE WANT OUR TOP WING STUFF BACK B****! Robert, and Mike blech the ABC's together while recording it Gina: Where is my DS? Madison: Mom, I think the boys have it. Gina: Thank you for telling me Madison. Robert: Mom won't find us. Gina: Boys give me my DS. Gary: NEVER! grabs her DS from the boys and confiscates their LEGOs Gina: Do not move and in addition all of your Legos are in toy jail. erases the sounds her boys put, hides her DS in her purse, and puts the purse in her room 14 minutes later... Gina: You boys were placed on the Naughty Blanket for destroying Catherine and Victoria's tea party and stealing my DS. Can I have an apology? Robert: Sorry. Gary: Sorry. Mike: Sorry. Gina: Okay. DVD Meeting Jo: I decided to have a Parent Meeting with Gina and Dallas. plays the DVD hits Gina Gina: OW! stops the DVD Jo: Gina, you did not give Gary a warning. Gina: Oops my bad. plays the next clip Gina: Mike, if you hit Lexus again you are going to the Naughty Blanket. Mike: F*** YOU! Gina: Okay time to go to the Naughty Blanket. stops the DVD Jo: Gina, you gave Mike a warning which is awesome. Goodbye Jo-Jo Family update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts